


From Santa

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, i didnt know which so i just used both mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming! Everyone in CCG goes through the custom ‘Make-Your-Wish-To-Santa’ for the fun of it. But will Sasaki’s (Kaneki's) wish actually come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Santa

**Author's Note:**

> more like arisasa tho

"Sassan~~ Wacha wish for?"

"O-Oh!" Sasaki jumped and hurriedly folded his paper, closing his palm around it protectively.

"Hmmm?" Shirazu tilted his head questioningly.

"It’s nothing much… just the same as previous years, you know; for everyone’s happiness, that kind of thing, you know, haha…" Sasaki laughed nervously, averting his eyes, bringing his left hand up to his chin, a gesture no one in CCG — including Sasaki himself — yet understands. "Well, what did _you_  wish for?” Trying to change the subject, he leans towards Shirazu’s paper, to which he flashed proudly. _  
_

"I wished to become cool like Sassan! Huehuehue!" Indeed; on the paper, a cute drawing of Shirazu with hints of Sasaki here and there was beside messily scribbled words:  _I want to be cool like Sassan!_

It made Sasaki happy and a little guilty at once, and he clenched the paper with his wish written a little tighter. Even as he placed his wish into the Christmas sock and went to bed, it still made him uneasy. After tossling in bed for roughly 15 minutes, he finally decided to go change his wish after all.

"Hmm hmmm…" Sasaki hummed a Christmas tune he somehow knew without knowing  _how_ he knew, and saw that the lights were on in the room. He paused abruptly, heart thudding. Who was it? He tiptoed as silently as he could — he was surprisingly good at it — and risked a peek.

_Arima-san…?!_

Instinctively, he stumbled backwards. Luckily, not a sound was made. But what was Arima doing at 3 in the morning? He never did enjoy participating in such events. Deciding that it was okay, he risked another look.

There Arima was, reaching into Sasaki’s sock.  _Wha…_  He took out the neatly folded paper and unfolded it gently.  _N…!_

A gasp escaped his mouth and Arima turned sharply in his direction. By then, Sasaki had already rushed back into his room, his face flushed. How would he face Arima tomorrow?

Christmas Day; everyone checked their socks for gifts. Some got theirs, some didn’t. Naturally, Shirazu didn’t get his either. Judging from Urie and Mutsuki’s expressions, they didn’t, either. However, Saiko was happily chewing away on sweets and pouring more out of her sock, so evidently, she got  _hers_ fulfilled.

Gulping, Sasaki tumbled his way to his sock and with a shivering hand, thrust it into the sock, eyes squeezed shut and prepared for the worst.

He felt something hard and he pulled it out.  _…?_ It was a notebook. He flipped open it, and the first page, written in neat, cursive handwriting, were the words “To: Sasaki Haise”. Sasaki skimmed through it, and inside it contained information on Arima. At the end of the book, on the final page, were the words “From: Santa”.

A smile made its way up to meet his eyes, and Sasaki blushed.  _Thank you, Arima-san…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Uwah! Sassan, are you having a fever? You look completely out of it!" — Shirazu


End file.
